Escarlata
by Anne M. Riddle
Summary: Yoh Asakura murió creyendo haber asesinado al shaman de fuego, creyendo que ya no habría nada que molestara a su Annita. Sin embargo, Hao tenía un as bajo la manga y puede que después de todo, Anna no esté tan segura.
1. Prólogo

Hola queridos lectores, he aquí lo prometido que ya no será un ONE SHOT. A los que me pidieron el Hao&Anna, estoy cumpliéndoles y pues, espero que les guste mucho porque lo hago agradecida por los más de 100 reviews que recibí en Obseciones. Los amo a todos y mil gracias, aquí está su premio por ser tan cueros conmigo.

OJO: Esto es sólo la introducción, no se preocupen porque voy a actualizar en vacaciones, osea, este fin, ya salgo de la escuela. Aparte, hay apariciones de Hana. El summary lo dice todo.

* * *

_Yoh Asakura murió creyendo haber asesinado al shaman de fuego, además de confiar en que gracias a su muerte, ya no habría nada que la molestara. Sin embargo, Hao tenía un as bajo la manga y puede que despúés de todo, Anna no esté tan segura._

**Escarlata.**

Prólogo.

Sus ojos se abrieron sin pizca de pereza alguna, mostrando debajo de rizadas pestañas, un par de témpanos de hielo, fríos e inexpresivos. Con las pupilas dilatadas obligó a sus ojos a acostumbrarse a la penumbra de la habitación, y cuando lo logró, una serie de imágenes gratas atacaron su mente sin piedad.

Otra vez, comenzaba a pensar en ella, a amarla y a desearla, y al mismo tiempo a sentirla tan lejana. Sonrió irónicamente. Absurdo, le resultaba inaudito cómo la vida se había empeñado en quitarle todo cuanto obtenía, todo cuanto deseaba, todo. Su familia, la mujer que desde un principio debió pertenecerle e incluso, los latidos de su corazón. Le era indiferente saberse poseedor de un hermano gemelo, y tal vez, que su cuerpo careciera de vida también le resultaba sin una verdadera importancia. Pero lo que le llenaba de ira el alma, si es que aún tenía una, era no tener el amor de esa mujer rubia, la cual le había robado el aliento desde el primer momento.

Anna no era como las demás mujeres. Ella era simplemente divina, perfecta. Un cuerpo delicado cubierto por una piel aterciopelada y pálida, ojos negros e inexpresivos y sobre todo, lo que más le gustaba, era el carácter de los mil demonios que esa joven se cargaba. Esa mujer era el mismo diablo. Podía ser cruel y despiadada al igual que podía desvanecerse al calor de unos fuertes brazos, ella era difícil y casi imposible.

Incluso, unos de los pocos recuerdos que su mente podía mantener con vida, era cuando de joven acostumbraba a cortejar a cualquier inocente jovencita que se le cruzara. Se sabía apuesto, y no tenía inconveniente en aprovecharse de ello. Era sencilla la manera en la que las mujeres caían en sus redes, una mirada lujuriosa y lívida, frases insinuantes y hasta cierto punto obscenas, y listo. Tuvo a quien quiso en el calor de su cama, menos a ella. Había intentado todo, acorralamientos, unos cuantos besos robados y lo único que había obtenido eran golpes y comentarios fríos e hirientes. Podía parecer nada, pero para el lo era todo.

Eso lo había enamorado, cautivándolo completamente, haciéndolo caer embriagado en el delirio que representaba un verdadero amor, pero entonces, ella le perteneció al imbécil de su hermano. Recordó apretando los dientes, encendido en furia… y una idea retorcida había cruzado por su mente. Había sido desterrado del mundo de los vivos, había sido maldecido e incluso odiado, entonces… Si su reputación en sí era despreciable¿Por qué no¿Por qué no destruir familias¿Robar mujeres e incluso vidas humanas? Sonriendo, recordó como había atacado a quien se le pusiera enfrente tan sólo para llegar a su hermano, y así poderlo asesinar con sus propias manos. Y lo hizo. De nuevo Yoh lo había vencido, pero esta vez había sido diferente puesto que tuvo que pagar un precio muy alto: Su vida.

Ambos hermanos habían partido, y de cierta manera el menor se fue sonriente al saber que ante su ausencia nadie le arrebataría a su esposa, jamás. Pero no contaba con la astucia de Hao, quién, después de todo, no murió completamente.

El moreno se levantó de su lecho soltándo una carcajada, sus ojos enrojecidos brillaron en la oscuridad y mientras se dirigía a un lugar que conocía muy bien, la luz de la luna dejó ver dos grandes colmillos salir de su boca.

* * *

**Continuará...**

REVIEW


	2. Fuego

Hola estoy de vuelta, gracias por los reviews, seré breve.

**Harumina:** Si es Hao&Anna, completamente y espero que sea de tu agrado. Besos.

**May sk:** Hola querida, si por fin.Me gustó la idea de que no fuera one shot, y bueno creo que tendrá unos 5 capítulos. Lo demás es sorpresa, y bueno, Hana, no se.. puede que sea bebé o puede que no sea hijo de Yoh, y sea de Hao, no sé. Será un sorpresa. Sigue leyendo, cuidate.

**Anzu Zoldick:** Que bueno que te gustó, los colmillos son de vampiro, se supone que como los dos murieron, Hao tenía un as bajo la manga y ese era ser vampiro y no morir del todo. Bueno espero que te sirva mi explicación, que aunque breve, te la doy con mucho gusto, sigue leyendo, gracias.

**Kanna Asakura:** Bueno, es mi primer Hao&Anna 100 y pues, espero que quede bien y que les guste que para los amantes de la pareja lo hago.Así es, es vampiro. Cuidate, muchos besos.

**Kagome 921:** Me encanta inuyasha y créeme que no descarto la idea de hacer un fic de él y de Kagome, que bueno que te agrada y bueno los colmillos es porque es vampiro, eso lo mantiene con vida. Jajaja, me hiciste reir, gracias por eso. Sigue leyendo, besos.

**Priss:** Bueno, si es vampiro y sobre el lemmon no soy muy buena en eso, pero creo que será un lime, no me gusta ser muy explícita, aunque apun asi espero me sigas leyendo, te agradesco tu review. Cuidate.

Gracias a todos, son unos amores. Espero les guste el capítulo que está medio horny. xD.

* * *

**Escarlata.**

Capítulo II

Fuego

Se levantó del suelo, mientras comenzaba a agacharse levemente para así, tomar vela por vela, apagándolas con un tranquilo viento que salía de sus labios. Mientras terminaba con la luz en la habitación, el rosario que portaba en el cuello había comenzado a levitar. Había sido como una especie de alerta, que gracias a su grandioso poder espiritual no había pasado desapercibida.

La penúltima vela entre sus manos, fue apagada por su propio aliento. Se agachó para tomar la última, y la madera en el suelo, crujió, agudizando sus sentidos poniéndola aún más alerta.

Aspiró aire para apagarla, pero antes de dejando escapar, la vela se apagó sola.

Y entonces, el silencio.

Un ágil movimiento de sus manos, y de pronto una ilusión de la habitación donde se encontraba, en llamas. Vio a sus espaldas esperando encontrar al intruso que se había atrevido a incomodarla en la intimidad de su casa, pero no encontró a nadie.

Sonrió. Y esa sonrisa de triunfo se borró abruptamente cuando al voltear se encontró con un par de ojos color marrón. Parecidos a los de su difunto esposo.

No… vil mentira, no eran nada parecidos. La diferencia estaba clara, Yoh jamás pudo mirarla con tanta lujuria encendida, en sus ojos jamás se vio el rastro de víctimas pasadas, ni un placer por todas aquellas cosas que no eran pertenecientes a un alma pura, cosas como sangre, venganza y deseo.

Eso es lo que vio, en esos ojos que la observaban profundamente. No sintió miedo alguno que perturbara su persona, simplemente sorpresa. Ese cabello tan largo como el suyo, lo decía todo.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos. Ella sin saber que decirle, que reclamarle, cómo mal decirle por todo lo que había hecho. Él, esperando cómo sería recibido por esa rubia de hielo.

Deberías estar muerto. Pudriéndote en el infierno. Pagando tus tantos pecados. – Musitó con cierto rencor y burla entremezclados.

El sonrió torciendo de lado sus labios. Se acercó a ella, y Anna no se movió ni un centímetro siquiera, se mantuvo firme y segura, demostrándole que podía sentir cualquier cosa excepto miedo hacia él.

La ilusión del cuarto ardiendo en fuego, se apagó, dejando el lugar en completa penumbra. Se escuchó un soplido y entonces, la vela entre las manos pálidas de la sacerdotisa.

Un susurro.

¿Qué quieres, Hao? - Seca y práctica. Había extrañado tanto esa actitud a la defensiva que poseía la rubia.

Te quiero a ti. – Confesó. Simplemente lo soltó todo, sin esperar respuesta. Aunque ésta llegó rápidamente.

De no haber sido porque observó como la rubia lo había abofeteado ipso facto, no hubiera sabido que su comentario le había resultado demasiado atrevido a la mujer. Puesto que no sentía, sólo dejaba a la imaginación que muy pronto su mejilla pálida estaría marcada con una frágil y delicada mano femenina, con un color rojo. Rojo, casi como la sangre.

Su reacción fue repentina. La tomó por las muñecas y la azotó contra la pared más cercana ocasionándole un iqueño gruñido de insatisfacción. La vela rodó por el suelo, y bien dicen que el fuego y la madera parecen estar hecho el uno para el otro. Se atraen. Y muy pronto el suelo de madera vieja, comenzó con un pequeño incendio.

¿Qué creías¿Qué me quedaría quieto? Recuerda que estoy acostumbrado, Annita. No es la primera vez que estamos en esta situación. – Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. Dispuesto a robarle un beso. Un anhelado beso, el cual esperaba sentir.

Sabía muy bien las consecuencias de convertirse en esa bestia que sólo sobrevive en tinieblas, que se le alimenta de vida, sabía muy bien todo eso. Pero si podía vivir cuantos miles de años quisiera, lo haría, a cualquier precio.

El precio fue caro, y su cuerpo lo extrañó desde el primer segundo. Sentir, fue una palabra que olvidó. Su piel perdió la capacidad de describir sensaciones, y sabores.

Pero desde el primer momento en que posó sus labios sobre los aterciopelados femeninos, sintió como su pobre corazón se encogía, y de vez en cuando palpitaba. Ella no correspondió, pero tampoco se negó. La sintió estremecer, y sonrió.

Sí, sabía que dentro de ella, había una necesidad de ser amada, una necesidad de ser tocada, puesto que desde que se volvió viuda, no había sentido lo que es ser mujer. Había olvidado por completo, cegada por la melancolía, lo que era sentir a un hombre, y sobre todo, lo que era sentir amor.

Corrió sus labios hasta su cuello, y sus propios sentidos se alertaron, delineó el lugar con su lengua, obteniendo un suspiro que la viuda de Asakura intentó contener a toda costa. Y cuando solamente había rozado con la punta de sus colmillos, la suave y tersa piel que la de ojos azabaches guardaba en ese pedazo de su cuerpo, sintió el filo de un artefacto en su espalda. Y cedió.

Enfrentó la mirada helante de la mujer, y sonrió al comprobar que se había dejado llevar por su propia pasión, liberando las manos de Kyoyama.

Ni siquiera lo intentes. No creas que no me di cuenta en lo que te has convertido. – Le dijo, ahí, contra la pared jadeante, presionando lo que parecía ser una estaca de plata. Sonrió. Siempre tan precavida, siempre previniendo.

Soltó una leve carcajada.

¿Y en verdad crees que un simple fierrucho va a terminar conmigo? – Las manos que se encontraban posadas en la frágil cintura de itako, bajaron un poco hasta donde la espalda pierde su buen nombre. La rubia enfureció y hundió el metal sintiendo traspasar las entrañas de aquel hombre que estaba pasándose de listo con ella.

Soltó un grito desgarrador, que sólo fue una escena de teatro muy bien realizada. El agujero en su espalda se cerró, y el metal cayó al suelo. Anna miró un resplandor rojizo en esos ojos, y él soltó un lindo resoplido. Y después de unos segundos de otro perturbador silencio, la estrelló con más fuerza en la pared, tomándola por sorpresa.

Seré un vampiro, pero sigo siendo el shaman más poderoso de la tierra, sigo siendo el amo del fuego, y el Asakura más poderoso que alguna vez pudo existir. – Ella lo miró aún enfurecida, apretando los dientes, incapaz de soltar palabra alguna. – Grábate en esa cabecita tuya, que no te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente, así que olvídate de aguas benditas, crucifijos y estacas de madera, que no te van a funcionar.

Y tú grábate en la tuya que jamás me convertiré en algo como tú, y mucho menos, seré tuya. ¿Me oyes?

Es curioso que esto de estar en medio de la vida y de la muerte, sea tan favorable en estos momentos. – Murmuró mientras la miraba directo a los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando sintió una atracción sobre humana hacia su persona. Quiso moverse y su cuerpo no le respondió, sintió cómo si unos hilos manipularan sus extremidades y sólo pudo mantener la vista en el suelo en llamas, las cuales comenzaban a expandirse lentamente por la habitación.

Él la tomó como si estuvieran danzando y tomándola por la cintura la hizo quedar casi recostada sobre sus brazos. Él se maravilló con la vista, el vestido negro con un suave escote, que le dejaba ver lo que quisiera. Mucho más en esa posición.

Puso sus dedos entre sus senos y subió la mano lentamente, haciéndola gemir débilmente, llegó hasta su cuello el cual acarició. La suave piel lo llamaba vehemente haciéndolo obedecer. Se acercó y sus ojos brillaron como escarlata, sus dientes se alargaron y justo cuando estuvo apunto de morder, de acariciar con su lengua esa sangre, tocaron la puerta.

Señorita Anna¿está ahí dentro? – Una débil toqueteo en la puerta, y una pequeña voz preocupada. – Señorita… Huele a humo¿Se está quemando algo ahí dentro? Señorita Anna.

El moreno maldijo entre dientes, mientras dejaba caer a la rubia fríamente en el suelo, haciendo que el golpe la hiciera recobrar la compostura.

Te salvaste esta vez, Anna. – Le dijo mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad. – Volveré.

Y sin más, desapareció.

Señorita Anna. – Volvieron a llamar, y su garganta por fin dio espacio para palabras.

Tamao, trae agua. – Sólo eso. Una simple orden que la pelirrosada, detrás de la puerta, obedeció rápidamente.

Sí. Necesitaba agua para apagar el fuego dentro de la habitación, pero también, el de su interior.

* * *

**Continuará.**


End file.
